elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Dragon's Chilled Blood
Descrizione Questo testo, opera dell'animatore e sviluppatore di Bethesda Softworks Gary Noonan, è un accorato appello del mago Telvanni Divayth Fyr ai propri amici e studenti. Lo stregone annuncia di aver ricevuto una lettera da un Maestro delle Blade (del quale non rivela il nome) in cui si parla dell'assassinio di Uriel Septim VII, del misterioso erede del sovrano e di uno sconosciuto prigioniero cui l'Imperatore ha affidato le sue speranze; la Blade invoca l'immediato aiuto del mago, ma Divayth Fyr spiega di come il Consiglio degli Anziani gli abbia ingiunto di non tornare a Cyrodiil. Chiede, quindi, ai suoi conoscenti più fidati di recarsi nella Provincia Imperiale e dare essi stessi il proprio contributo alla difesa di Tamriel. Il testo è stato pubblicato sul forum ufficiale Bethesda il 19 Settembre 2005. Friends, scholars, students.... Grave news recently reached my Tower in the far east. I received a letter from a Master Blade that Uriel Septim, Emperor of Imperial conquered Tamriel, has been assasinated. I must render his name secret, as he is a shadow agent of the Blades. Master Fyr, Your presence is much needed in Cyrodiil once again! Emperor Uriel Septim has been assasinated. I have been secretly stationed in Cyrodiil these past many years. Upon hearing word of this horrible event, I began to gather all information possible from the sparse resources available. The Blades have only been able to share what little information known to them. This news has been spread throughout Tamriel publications. Truth and gossip can both be found amongst the information in these publications. Tread lightly on the words that the snake will scrawl for your enjoyment. For now, order is still maintained through Imperial chapters. I pray that is enough until we find proper order for the grave situation. Speaking indepth with the Emperor's remaining Blade bodyguard, I was able to gather some valuable, first-hand information. A handful of the Emperor's loyal Blades/bodyguards led him through a prisoner's cell in the Imperial City's prison. This cell harbored a secret passage in which they needed to access in order to aid the Emperor with his escape. It worries me that the Blades and the Emperor found themselves escaping from their own stronghold. Many questions arise and I find myself wondering, in great confusion, just who can these assasins be?! To have gained access to such a heavily garrisoned stronghold.... it worries me greatly. These foes are certainly worthy adversaries. According to the remaining Blade, they were cut down, slowly, one by one, as they ventured on through the secret, ruined passageway. In the end, it would only be this final Blade accompanying the Emperor, and it proved to be one too few. The Emperor met his fate in that very passageway which would have been his only hope of escapaing this fateful plot. Ironically, there have been reports of various Daedra ravaging the countryside. Can these sightings and incidents be a coincidence with the timing of the Emperor's death? It can not be! The Blade appeared to be holding back on some information. I was able to pry out of him, what could be the most surprising news as of yet. The Emperor has a secret, living heir! His known heirs to the throne were also assasinated during the same, sweeping attack that took his life. Of this living heir, we do not know a single thing. The Blade mentioned that the Emperor had shared some information with the prisoner of the cell, which housed access to the secret escape passage. It is unknown to the Blade why, but he claims the Emperor entrusted this prisoner, for one reason or another. I do not question his trust, as he has much faith in The Nine, and The Nine guide him thoughtfully. This prisoner was last seen in that passageway with the Emperor. The Blade allowed the prisoner to continue on with the Emperor's final request. The heir must be found. It is thought that the Emperor entrusted this prisoner with the duty to find this heir. The Blade would share no more on the matter. He is finding it difficult to trust anyone, which I am understanding of. He is to be commissioned back to the Blades Fortress to await further orders. Can it be that the myth behind the Dragonfires trully exists as reality? I must take this matter up with the Imperial Archmage as soon as I am able to gain audience, but I fear he will not see me regarding the subject matter. Time is running short Master Fyr! Your assistance is greatly needed in Cyrodiil! I fear for what is to become of Tamriel's future. Master Blade To my disappointment, I have been instructed not to journey to Cyrodiil by the Elder Council. If there are indeed great troubles in the West, then I will be needed in my lands, were that trouble to spread like a wildfire. I fear I would be of little help were I to travel there. It sounds as though they are need of petty politicals, masters of weaponry, and weavers of blaze. I am but an old, weary wizard. My days of adventure are over. I urge you however, if you find yourself worthy of offering aid to the Empire in this time of need, by all means, travel to Cyrodiil and lend your talents. I, as well as my dear friend whom sent me the grave letter, fear for the future of the Empire, and the whole of Tamriel. May The Nine watch over us. Divayth Fyr Disclaimer de:Des Drachen Blut erstarrt en:The Dragon's Chilled Blood Categoria:Testi da The Imperial Library Categoria:Testi di Gary Noonan Categoria:Testi senza licenza